


Roses are red

by Ellie1125



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Grell deserves all the love, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie1125/pseuds/Ellie1125
Summary: When I wrote this, why not share it huh. I guess the grammar sucks, but who cares, right? Right?





	Roses are red

Roses are red,  
Grell's hair is too,  
Will doesn't love him back,   
What is he going to do?   
Violets are blue,   
Just like his scar,  
For the first time in years,  
He wondered why he took it so far.  
But snowdrops are cold,  
Just like Will's heart,  
And he realized,  
He'd not have a chance from the start.  
So here he was,  
His scythe in his hand,  
I'll just do him a favour,  
That's what he said.  
But before he had a chance   
For something to do.  
A voice coming from the door  
Said: Please don't, I love you too.  
His hand stilled,   
He blinked back his tears,   
There in the doorway  
Was standing his Spears.   
Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,  
Now Grell finally knows,   
Will loves him too.


End file.
